Talk:Maokai/@comment-188.79.60.245-20130205031624
Alright, so Riot in his recent assassin-loving Black Cleaver heaven patches already nerfed to hell every jungling tank/suppot champion; Maokai is next in line just because he's the last one. I wonder if they'll like nerf his passive to like 10 spell casts and 5% maximum health, remove knockback on his Q and the snare from W (omg too stronk ganks and he's taaaaanky!!1) and make it so sapplings last 10 seconds. Then make the ult cost about twice the mana, maybe up the cooldown to 100 seconds or more. I mean it's time, kids will start banning this guy just because Riot is killing all others tanky/support junglers until all his fellow non-killingmachines are just Heimerdinger tier useless. And they love to ban tanks, so if there's only one left that's even REMOTELY useful, they'll do it so they can fap around smashing the keyboard and killing shit as Katarina, Evelynn or whatever. Don't even come and say to me they nerded these bitches. That's fucking nothing compared to these cases. Look at poor Alistar, he's a slow useless punching bag while some recent champs like Vi can contribute his CC with timeless more damage output, movility and not really that different tankiness (which matters shit nowadays anyway). Remember my words when this happens. It happened to me several times since I've been playing this... At first, like in the case with Malphite (came out of fucking nowhere, tank champion being the same forever happens to become OP without buffs, nerf him instantly), I got surprised by Riot somehow strange decisions in the nerfing schedule. But since then I'm not anymore, I've said welcome to the League of Instagib. By about time they started fucking with Cho'Gath (same case as Malphite) I wasn't surprised at all. I actually saw that coming way before and told that to some friends; they didn't believe me. And oh boy did it happen. The other day I was playing Nautilus as a jungler vs an ALL AD team had both top and mid 0/7/0 before the 20 minute martk. I already got NINJA TABI, WARMOG, RANDUIN'S OMEN, SUNFIRE CAPE, THORNMAIL at some point of the game. Then this teamfight game. They focused me and insta-deleted me (felt like a god damned Kog'Maw), even though I COULDN'T be more tanky, and then procceeded to kill the other members of my team without a damn punishment for focusing the tankiest by damn far thing in the enemy team. They were stupid bad players but again we lost easily even at a solid gold advantadge. I'm pretty sure there's no point of playing tanks or being supportive to your team, it means nothing now. Just pick something to kill and kill to reach their nexus. This probably has to be with the fact that fastest games with a lot of killing action are more appealing to the typical player. Also, most of these overpowered champions are surpsisingly physically attractive female designs. It's like Riot wants their players to play and feel comfortable with their champions so they are more stimulated to buy their skins and look pretty while they abuse and kill shit. I don't even know, Urgot is an ugly bastard and instantly got nerfed to Yamcha tier the moment he got any popular. Just making the game more and more based around making money with it and less about making the experienced seem anything balanced. I guess I can't do anything about all this. After all a big part of this community consists of guys fapping to Ahri or some other whore fanart and cosplayers (check elohell.net if you want proof). If this is what they can take the most economical profit from (Bunny Slut Riven skin...), I can't really tell Riot not to do it. I just thought as this game as something a bit better way back when I started playing it. Got really disappointed and tired of this over time and I'm really out of the game by now. I can hear you guys saying "derp we don't care leave" but that's not the point. I know you don't. I just post this thing to see if someone reads it and makes his or her brain work, or is feeling in a similar way to me. Also fuck tl;dr